


Выйти из шкафа

by Sagonna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Иногда у Белль появляется желание скрыться от нового мира в тёмном шкафу. Но даже из шкафа порой можно увидеть что-то очень интересное.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 2





	Выйти из шкафа

Белль никогда не думала, что ей будет так тяжело привыкнуть к свободе. Много лет она мечтала о независимости, а теперь, кажется, забыла, каково это — распоряжаться собственной жизнью. В больничной палате она могла днями напролёт грезить о зелёных просторах под бескрайним небом, в реальности же ей было страшно выйти в сад за домом Румпельштильцхена — мистера Голда, как следовало называть его в новом мире.

Дом тоже был огромен, пугающ и полон предметов странного вида, которые Румпельштильцхен называл «приборами» и уверял, что они, в отличие от настоящих магических артефактов, призваны всего лишь облегчить жизнь обычного человека. «Их магия ударяет только по кошельку», — говорил он с лёгкой улыбкой.

Иногда на Белль находило настроение, и она с азартом изучала предназначение «тостера», «стиральной машины», «телевизора», расспрашивала о нравах и обычаях нового мира. Но стоило Голду отлучиться из дома, и вновь накатывала глухая тоска, всё вокруг становилось чужим и враждебным, и Белль чувствовала себя невероятно маленькой и совершенно неприспособленной к жизни, которую ей придётся вести. Помогало только одно — забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный уголок и отсидеться там, пока стены не начнут давить, и не захочется вырваться к воздуху, свету, пространству.

Любимым убежищем Белль был шкаф в комнате Голда, полный его костюмов. Она часами могла сидеть там, прижавшись щекой и лбом к мягкой шерстяной ткани, вдыхая успокаивающий запах одеколона: пряные, дурманящие нотки напоминали о замке Румпельштильцхена и его хозяине в прежней жизни.

Этот день выдался особенно тяжёлым. Голд отсутствовал с самого утра, и Белль, не находя себе места, слонялась по комнатам. Она даже попыталась связаться с Голдом при помощи говорящей коробочки — телефона, но и этот прибор предательски молчал.

В итоге Белль чувствовала себя настолько измученной, заползая в своё убежище, что даже не прикрыла дверцу шкафа как следует — тьмы в её жизни и в её голове было достаточно. Но только она собралась хорошенько выплакаться, как услышала на лестнице стук трости.

Обычно, возвращаясь домой, Голд окликал Белль или искал её, чтобы поцеловать и осведомиться, как прошёл день. Но на сей раз он, не останавливаясь, направился в свою комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь. Выглядел он так, что Белль в своём укрытии чуть не ахнула: в новом мире она успела увидеть Румпельштильцхена нежным, спокойным, жестоким, язвительным и смущённым, но сейчас его лицо было просто мёртвым. Медленно и тяжело он опустился на кровать, отбросил трость и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Белль разрывалась между желанием выскочить из шкафа, обнять Румпельштильцхена, утешить и расспросить, что случилось, и беспокойством, что она видит что-то, не предназначенное для её глаз. Белль не знала, как он отнесётся к её внезапному появлению.

Голд долго сидел, не шевелясь, потом выпрямился, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, и принялся расстёгивать пиджак.

У Белль внезапно пересохло в горле. Самое время было заявить о своём присутствии, но она медлила, надеясь непонятно на что.

Голд сбросил пиджак и теперь развязывал галстук. Каким бы угрюмым ни было выражение лица мужчины, его руки двигались ловко, спокойно и аккуратно, пока шёлковая полоска не соскользнула с ворота. В задумчивости Голд несколько раз пропустил галстук между пальцами, потом бросил на кровать.

Теперь настала очередь жилетных пуговиц: Голд как-то между прочим, играючи, пробежался пальцами по их ряду и освободился от очередного предмета одежды. Со своего места Белль не могла разглядеть всё в подробностях, но очень ярко представила, как его умелые руки касаются пуговки, словно оглаживая изгиб, толкают в узкую петельку и тут же переходят к следующей. От этой картины, а ещё больше — от вида Румпельштильцхена в рубашке, теперь отстёгивающего запонки, Белль бросило в жар.

На самом деле, ей было не так-то просто привыкнуть к новой внешности Румпельштильцхена. В Зачарованном Лесу она не успела помечтать о нём как о человеке — в грёзах ей являлось гибкое чешуйчатое существо с янтарными глазами и растрёпанными кудрями. Странно было видеть рядом хромого мужчину средних лет, кареглазого, с седыми висками, вместо визгливого смеха слышать спокойный тихий голос, а вместо ужимок наблюдать за неторопливыми размеренными движениями. После золота и парчи казалась слишком однообразной и тусклой его одежда.

И как странно, подумала Белль с застрявшим в горле беззвучным смешком, что оценить одежду Голда она смогла, только когда он начал раздеваться.

Не отрываясь, она следила за тем, как Румпельштильцхен уже более резко, отрывисто расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, как обнажается его горло, затем ключицы, — и Белль немедленно представила, как прижимается губами к его шее под ухом. Выцеловывает, а возможно, даже прослеживает языком дорожку вниз, к впадинке у горла, утыкается лицом в шею у плеча, вдыхает такой дурманящий запах одеколона… Все ласки, о которых Белль читала в любовных историях, иногда с волнением, иногда со скептической улыбкой — какое удовольствие может быть в вылизывании чужой кожи? — наполнились для неё смыслом, их все ей хотелось опробовать на Румпельштильцхене.

А Голд тем временем заметно расслабился. Выражение лица ещё оставалось сумрачным, но он уже не смотрел таким неподвижным взглядом в стену. Пару раз он тихо вздохнул, а потом потянулся, открыв жадному взгляду Белль полоску обнажённой кожи между разошедшимися краями рубашки, прежде чем склониться и заняться обувью и носками. Покончив с ними, он поднял с пола трость и, к разочарованию Белль, захромал в сторону ванной, откуда вскоре послышался шум воды. Но не успела Белль по-настоящему расстроиться, как Голд вернулся — и рубашки на нём уже не было. К удивлению самой Белль, это её даже огорчило: она не хотела пропустить ни одного момента его раздевания.

Но, по крайней мере, теперь она могла рассмотреть, что торс у Румпельштильцхена гладкий, и только на животе вокруг пупка есть кольцо редких волос. Белль немедленно представила, как бы кожа Румпельштильцхена ощущалась рядом с её собственной обнажённой кожей, и комок жара внутри запульсировал так, что стало почти невыносимым сидеть неподвижно.

Румпельштильцхен недолго провозился с ремнём, пока на пол бесформенной грудой не упали брюки. Слегка отвлёкшись от туманно-порочных мыслей, Белль с ужасом и состраданием впервые рассмотрела старые шрамы на хромой ноге Румпельштильцхена. Несколько мгновений мужчина стоял неподвижно, потом, явно посчитав, что единственный клочок ткани бессмысленно нести на себе в ванную, толкнул свои ярко-синие боксеры вниз.

И в этот момент дверца шкафа, на которую необдуманно опёрлась Белль, издала оглушительный скрип и распахнулась.

Наверное, этот скрип был слышен во всем Сторибруке. Наверное, его услышали в самых отдалённых уголках мира без магии. Наверное, даже в Зачарованном Лесу, если от него ещё что-то осталось, всё было слышно.

— Белль? — изумлённо выдохнул Голд.

Только раз в жизни Белль то, что было невероятно хорошо, тут же стало невероятно плохо. Как ни удивительно, это тоже было связано с Румпельштильцхеном. Тот самый момент, когда она почти сняла с него проклятие поцелуем истинной любви, а потом он впился когтями ей в руки и выкрикивал в лицо страшнейшие обвинения. Но даже тогда Белль не хотелось умереть немедленно, сгореть от стыда дотла, чтобы даже памяти о ней не осталось.

Все игривые мысли разом испарились. Из низа живота жар ударил в голову: запылали щеки, в ушах зазвенело. Это была не очередная фантазия, а реальность, в которой Белль подглядывала за ничего не подозревавшим человеком, и ей стало невыносимо стыдно. Она застыла на месте, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, слыша только шум по-прежнему льющейся воды. Потом и он исчез, зато послышались шаркающие шаги.

— Белль, милая, что ты… как ты… с тобой?..

Очевидно, в подборе слов для вопроса он испытывал такие же затруднения, как она — в поисках нужного ответа.

Ни за что на свете Белль не хотелось сейчас встретиться взглядом с Румпельштильцхеном. Но это означало бы нарушить свой главный принцип: делать смелые вещи в надежде, что потом хватит мужества расхлебать их последствия, поэтому Белль заставила себя подняться на ноги, чтобы посмотреть Голду в глаза.

Он стоял в кое-как натянутых брюках, босой, неожиданно беззащитный без своих тяжёлых доспехов из шерсти, сукна и шёлка.

— Прости меня, — собралась с силами Белль. — Прости, что я подглядывала за тобой. Сначала я просто хотела посидеть в шкафу. Ты так долго не возвращался, и я решила…

— Но почему в шкафу?

Что ж, если сейчас он поймёт, что привёл в дом настоящую сумасшедшую, так тому и быть.

— Это глупо звучит, да, но когда мне грустно, мне просто надо побыть в укромном месте… там темно, там тихо, там безопасно… там пахнет тобой. А потом ты вернулся… я знаю, надо было сразу выйти, но мне было неловко, а потом все становилось… становилось…

— Хуже и хуже, — сурово закончил Румпельштильцхен.

— Нет, совершенно наоборот! — вырвалось у Белль, прежде чем она успела подумать и заметить тень улыбки на губах мужчины.

Они оба рассмеялись — коротко и смущённо, но в то же время с облегчением. Вещи сразу показались проще.

— Нам вовсе незачем разговаривать стоя, — сказал Румпельштильцхен и протянул Белль руку, а затем мягко потянул её в сторону кровати и не разжал пальцев, даже когда они оба уселись на покрывало.

— Я в самом деле слишком задержался сегодня, — сказал Голд. — Нельзя так долго оставлять тебя одну в этом огромном чудовищном доме. Он иногда действует на нервы даже мне.

— А разве его чудовищность не должна напоминать тебе о Тёмном Замке? — улыбнулась Белль.

— Его дала мне Регина, — резковато ответил Голд. — А всё, что она придумала для этого города, пропитано ядом. По крайней мере, ей не хватило ума проделать это в буквальном смысле, — добавил он с неприятной улыбкой.

— Что-то случилось сегодня? — тихо спросила Белль. — Ты выглядел таким расстроенным.

На мгновение ей показалось, что она смотрит в прежние непроницаемо-янтарные глаза Румпельштильцхена.

— Ах, да, — сказал он как-то очень небрежно, — я надеялся, что мы с тобой уедем из этого чёртова города. Повидаем мир. Он куда больше Зачарованного Леса. Куда разнообразнее. Но возникло непредвиденное осложнение, так что нам придётся ещё задержаться здесь. Ненадолго.

Белль не знала, какое чувство было сильнее: невероятное облегчение из-за того, что Румпель на неё не сердится и что им не придётся отправляться в нежеланное пока для неё путешествие, или же смутная тревога из-за таких знакомых — таких неприятных — ноток в его голосе. Было что-то ещё. Он опять о чём-то недоговаривал.

Но этот день оказался столь богатым на эмоции, настолько Белль чувствовала себя одновременно возбуждённой и уставшей, что не было сил на тревожные мысли. Не тогда, когда палец Румпеля медленно рисовал узоры у неё на ладони. Может быть, дело действительно в Злой Королеве…

— Тебе плохо здесь, Белль? — спросил Голд неожиданно.

— Что? — Это было не самое приятное возвращение в реальность.

— Здесь, в этом доме, со мной, — последние слова дались Голду с огромным трудом. — Зачем тебе надо прятаться в шкафу? После того, как эта… Регина столько лет продержала тебя в заключении, я думал…

— Мне очень хорошо с тобой. Но в этом мире, — Белль прикусила губу, — мне сложно. Немножко. Он слишком чужой. Иногда мне кажется, что я теперь гожусь только для того, чтобы жить в какой-нибудь коробке. Я бы хотела чуть больше понимать в этой жизни, чтобы найти своё место здесь. А так я не могу быть даже твоей смотрительницей.

— Ты и не должна быть моей смотрительницей, Белль.

— А кем? — не могла не спросить она.

Вместо ответа Румпельштильцхен притянул её и усадил к себе на колени. Белль только вздохнула от удовольствия, обнимая его за шею, а в следующий момент они целовались: сначала легко и нежно, потом всё более жадно. Одна рука Белль запуталась в волосах Голда, сжимая и поглаживая мягкие пряди, вторая скользнула по его тёплой спине, по острым позвонкам. Его руки тоже спустились с талии Белль и сжали её ягодицы.

От неожиданности Белль вздрогнула, но только крепче прижалась к Румпельштильцхену. Он вздохнул, пристально взглянул на неё, а потом вдруг зарылся лицом в ложбинку между её грудей.

— Ты такая милая, моя Белль, — пробормотал он, и его горячее дыхание защекотало её кожу через ткань платья. — Такая сладкая. Ты просто не знаешь, как я с тобой отдыхаю…

— Особенно когда я вываливаюсь на тебя из шкафа? — прошептала Белль и рассеянно потёрлась щекой о его макушку.

Румпельщтильцхен фыркнул и прижался губами к груди Белль, прежде чем поднять голову.

— Это было самое приятное, что случилось со мной за весь день.

Он медленно, задумчиво поглаживал ее обнажённые руки, вызывая у Белль приятную дрожь, и будто решался на что-то. А когда снова заговорил, девушку поразило отчаянное выражение его лица — почти та же тоска и безнадёжность, как сразу после его возвращения.

— Белль, ты не хотела бы остаться со мной здесь, сейчас? Я не давлю на тебя, милая, клянусь, ты никогда не пожалеешь, тебе больше не понадобится этот проклятый шкаф, я обо всем позабочусь, я… Не оставляй меня сегодня, пожалуйста? Мы даже можем не…

— Мне кажется, нам стоило сделать это сразу после моего возвращения, — и сейчас Белль показалось, что это и в самом деле было бы лучшей идеей. Она так устала быть одна.

Какое-то ещё время они просто целовались и обнимались, пытаясь унять владевшую обоими нервозность. Наконец пальцы Румпельштильцхена коснулись молнии её платья, но вместо того, чтобы плавно скользнуть вниз, застёжка будто встала на защиту невинности Белль и не поддавалась ни в какую. Хотя это нарушало всю торжественность момента, Белль не удержалась от смешка.

— Может быть, я просто порву это платье и подарю тебе новое? — пробурчал Румпельштильцхен, яростно дёргая застёжку.

— Погоди, я попробую снять его сама, — почему-то только сейчас, проговорив эти слова, Белль покраснела.

Может быть, это было небольшой расплатой за сегодняшнее подглядывание. Но вдруг оказалось, что руки у Белль так дрожат, что, даже переборов желание отвернуться, она поняла, что не сможет красиво раздеться перед Румпельштильцхеном. Она дёргала и дёргала застёжку, стараясь на него не смотреть, а когда та наконец поддалась, неловко выпуталась из платья. Теперь стоило бы снять бельё, но при одной этой мысли запасы мужества Белль почти иссякли. Вместо этого она как можно быстрее юркнула в кровать и вытянулась поверх одеяла рядом с Румпельштильцхеном.

Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, целуя и легко покусывая, поднялся повыше, и его губы нашли на редкость чувствительную точку за ухом Белль, отчего она вся задрожала и в какой-то момент сосредоточилась только на этом ощущении. Потом она почувствовала, как его рука поглаживает открытую часть её груди над лифчиком — сначала очень легко, почти успокаивающе. Потом палец очертил круг вокруг соска, и Белль едва подавила стон.

Явно заинтересованный этим приглушённым звуком, Румпельштильцхен чуть сместился вниз, и Белль почувствовала на коже уже его горячий влажный язык, каждое прикосновение которого отзывалось пульсацией у нее между ног. Он прикусывал и посасывал её затвердевшие соски через тонкую ткань, и, когда его руки осторожно спустили бретельки лифчика с её плеч, Белль сама нетерпеливо заёрзала, торопясь расстегнуть и сбросить совершенно лишний предмет одежды.

Теперь они оба были обнажены до пояса, и Румпельштильцхен не преминул воспользоваться этим, осторожно накрыв тело девушки своим собственным, чтобы вновь прижаться к её губам. Для Белль это было даже слишком много ощущений: его горячая гладкая кожа напротив её ноющей груди, более грубая, покрытая волосками — против её рук и живота, мягкая ткань его брюк — напротив её ног, и твёрдый бугор, прижатый к ее бедру.

Белль смутно сознавала, что ей, наверное, тоже надо бы как-то ласкать Румпельштильцхена, но мысли путались, а руки не слушались. Она только и могла, что беспорядочно гладить его руки, плечи, спину, пока рот и ладони мужчины не вернулись к её груди, и Белль вновь не обмякла на кровати, захваченная удовольствием и смутным страхом. Будто услышав её мысли, Румпельштильцхен поднял голову и пробормотал:

— Только не бойся, я всё тебе покажу… — и его рука, напоследок нежно сжав её грудь, скользнула ниже, к поясу её трусиков, а потом стянула их вниз. Как ни разнежилась Белль от его прикосновений, а всё же не смогла не сжаться и не ахнуть, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы, пусть и пальцы Румпельштильцхена, касаются ее складок, поглаживают, бесстыдно размазывают скользкую влагу. Последнее ощущение было настолько шокирующим, что Белль даже попыталась освободиться, но другой рукой Румпельштильцхен прижал её к кровати. Всё более невнятно бормоча бессмысленные ободряющие слова, он нащупал между ног Белль чувствительный бугорок и начал нежно его потирать. Всхлипнув, девушка подалась навстречу его руке.

Румпельштильцхен не сразу нащупал правильный ритм и точку, которые заставляли удовольствие Белль медленно и сладко расти. Но как только её вздохи и движения бёдер указали, что он на верном пути, начал доводить её до пика куда более настойчиво и последовательно, чем когда-либо удавалось ей самой.

Белль металась под его прикосновениями; забыв обо всем, кроме сладких ощущений внутри, торопясь достичь пика, она сама гладила свои груди, теребила соски. А Румпельштильцхен говорил ей совсем уж странные неприличные вещи хриплым незнакомым голосом, и Белль уже не могла сдержать крик, когда наслаждение стало совсем уж ошеломляющим.

Кажется, она не сразу пришла в себя — ослабевшая, тяжело дышащая, чувствуя, что всё её тело источает жар — и потянулась к Румпельштильцхену. Он же торопливо стягивал брюки, и в наступивших сумерках Белль более-менее отчётливо разглядела ту часть тела, которую днём увидела только мельком.

Её вид почти заставил вернуться страхи Белль — казалось почти невозможным поверить, что это является частью тела живого человека, оно было слишком большим, выглядело почти угрожающе, и…

Прежде чем Белль успела додумать эту мысль, Румпельштильцхен вновь прильнул к ней и прижался губами к её виску.

— Всё будет хорошо, Белль, — прошептал он, устраиваясь между её ног. — Да-да-да, ляг вот так, да, так правильно, моя девочка… ты же знаешь, я могу сделать так, что тебе не будет больно…

«Как комарик укусит», — внезапно вспомнила Белль слова своей нянюшки и вдруг упёрлась руками в грудь Румпельштильцхена.

— Не надо магии, — твердо сказала она. — Я хочу, чтобы всё было по-настоящему. Я выдержу, — последние слова даже для самой Белль прозвучали невероятно глупо, но именно так она чувствовала: пусть будет боль, но их первый раз с Румпелем окажется обычным, как будто он простой смертный.

Однако и без магии всё оказалось не настолько ужасным, как Белль ожидала. Румпельштильцхен был терпелив и осторожен, и боль оказалась вовсе не раздирающей внутренности. И, хотя ощущение растяжения и заполненности оказалось скорее странным и непривычным, чем приятным, Белль всё же ощутила радость и волнение, когда Румпельштильцхен начал двигаться в ней. Она целовала его щеку и ухо и гладила спину, а потом, когда он обмяк, тяжело дыша, то обняла и прижала к себе, шепча, в свою очередь, всякие глупости.

Когда Румпельштильцхен со вздохом откатился в сторону, и Белль увидела его полные благодарности глаза, и он начал целовать её пальцы и запястье, прежде чем вновь прижаться к ней и укутать одеялом, Белль и вовсе почувствовала себя самой счастливой женщиной на свете. Прижавшись к Румпельштильцхену, чувствуя, как его рука поглаживает её спутанные волосы, Белль уснула, со всей уверенностью ощутив, что ей никогда, никогда больше не понадобится прятаться в шкафу.

Она проснулась оттого, что Румпельштильцхен осторожно убрал руку у неё из-под головы. Не желая расставаться с необычайно сладким сном, который в последний раз посещал её ещё до плена, Белль не пошевелилась, надеясь провалиться в сновидения как можно быстрее. Полежав какое-то время рядом с ней, Румпельштильцхен тихо поднялся с кровати, а потом Белль услышала, как он возится, выдвигая ящики шкафа. Эти звуки были настолько странными для середины ночи, что девушка, забыв про сон, стала прислушиваться. Несколько раз приглушённо стукнула трость, открылась и затворилась дверь.

Белль полежала ещё какое-то время, надеясь, что Румпель ушел в ванную, но всё было тихо. Минуты шли, и, не выдержав этой тишины, девушка приподнялась в кровати. Румпельштильцхена в спальне не было, только сброшенная вчера одежда валялась на полу.

Белль вновь откинулась на подушку. Слёзы щекотали глаза. Куда он ушёл среди ночи — их ночи, зачем? Ответа не находилось. Наконец Белль просто накрылась одеялом с головой — так было темно, душно, привычно — и вновь смежила веки, надеясь на возвращение сна. Может быть, всё станет понятным завтра. Сегодня она просто не хотела больше чувствовать себя одинокой и несчастной.


End file.
